


Idea Dump

by Jadisyn



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadisyn/pseuds/Jadisyn
Summary: This is my idea dump...nothing is complete so far and tags/ratings/pairings could change anytime. Nothing has been edited. If I end up continuing an idea it'll be posted as it's own story.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 10





	Idea Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Naruto x Avengers  
> Pairing: Sasuke x Gaara 
> 
> Hydra is holding shinobi captive during the first stages of the Sokovia Accords. Not only are the Elemental Nations pissed about their people...they're not to happy about the accords either.
> 
> NOW POSTED IN OWN STORY - OUT OF THE SHADOWS

“How many does this make?” The Fifth Raikage, Darui asked flicking through the piles of paper on the conference table in front of him. 

“Three from Kiri, two from Kumo, ten from Konoha and twelve from Suna.” The seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki said rubbing a bandaged hand over his face. The Five Kage silently poured over the information infront of them once more. 

“You must have someone over the other side Lord Seventh.” Kurotsuchi the Fourth Tsuchikage commented. “This information is to detailed for it to have come from rumours.” Naruto nodded. 

“When Gaara first approached my about the kidnappings and the infiltrators from the outside, I assigned someone I trusted to investigate. The prisoners we have that are mentioned in the reports, they were captured and delivered by my operative before he followed the last outsider group back to where they came. We’ve been getting information sent back to us for the last few months. Last week he returned with the information we presented today.” Naruto explained. “We can get all of our people back, easily but that won’t solve the problem.” 

“They will keep coming for us, and should these Accords be implemented, as they currently are, it could pave the way for war between us and the outside.” Choujuro commented. The Sixth Mizukage was frowning at the proposed Sakovia Accords. “They could imprison any one of us on sight should we refuse to sign.” 

“What are they doing to those they already have?” Gaara asked. 

“So far, nothing.” Uchiha Sasuke appeared in the corner of the conference room, sending the ANBU into a momentary panic before they could identify the intruder. “It’s almost as if they summoned the courage to kidnap them, but can’t summon any to do anything but hold them prisoner.” The four foregin Kage eyed the last Uchiha cautiously. They hadn’t seen him up close since the end of the war. 

“I take it you were the one Naruto sent to the outside.” Gaara stated more than asked. Sasuke nodded his head once before handing a scroll over to Naruto. 

“Most are being held in The United States of America. One of the most powerful nations of the outside. While those in charge of where our people are being held are connected to Hydra, it is unclear how many of the everyday workers knowingly involved.” Sasuke said. “They have a collar that they use on their citizens who have abilities. It seems to have limited effectiveness with controlling chakra.”

“Explain.” Darui said. His tone was so close to an order that Sasuke raised an eyebrow before continuing. 

“Azuki-san was able to access his chakra with the collar on. Though it was harder for him to do.” 

“He is a Chunin, specialises in kenjutsu.” Kurotsuchi said. 

“We don’t want a war, but we can’t just let them get away with this.” Choujuro said fiercely. 

“Agreed.” Naruto said. “The Hidden Continent is still apart of the United Nations. Though we’ve never attendant, maybe it’s time we changed that.” 

“We could make an appearance. Remind them who we are and just how much they owe us and our abilities.” Darui said with a sly grin. “And demand the return of our people.” 

“They used Suna as an entrance point, killing civilians whose lives I were supposed to protect. I will attend.” Gaara announced, his normalising calm voice cold and steely. 

“Sasuke will represent Konoha.” Naruto said. “Hinata could give birth anyway now…I need to be here.” 

“We understand Lord Seventh.” Choujuro assured with the sharp toothed smile. “I will send the Fifth in my place. Mei has been complaining about being bored and has experience with the outside.” 

“I will attend.” Kurotsuchi announced. “I will defer to those with more experience in dealing with the outsiders, however one of ours taken is my niece.” 

“I will not.” Darui said. “Having two current and a past Kage going to the outside, plus the Uchiha…I will stay. I trust the decision of those attending and will stand by whatever is decided.” 

“We won’t abuse that trust Lord Fifth.” Gaara said.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an initial idea in a writing sprint. Posted unedited.


End file.
